narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi
Talk pages are not the place to discuss fan theories. Please use Google if you wish to discuss who Tobi may really be. Fire Release I wonder if this has already been talked about before, but isn't it wrong to leave out Fire Release among Madara's Nature Transformation affinities? I did remember in a flashback in his conversation with Sasuke that he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique in a woodcut depiction of his engagement with enemies. Besides, being an Uchiha, wasn't it given already? Please clarify if I had misconceptions. Magatama90 (talk) 17:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Check archives 3 and 4. The woodcut depiction was not deemed as a definite proof. Omnibender - Talk - 18:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's stupid. It's a flashback showing him using a fire release, and that's not enough proof? But Tsunade has "presumed" lightning release affinity, because one of her techniques that is derived from medical ninjutsu affects the "electrical impulses of the human body." That's enough to have a "presumed" affinity, but a picture of him using fire release isn't? (talk) 18:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it should be enough, but no one else does. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure Madara was never shown using fire release in the manga, in any form or way. If this woodcut clearly shows Madara doing a fire release technique, it shouldn't be problem adding it. Does anyone have a screenshot of this? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::According to the archive, the woodcut was shown in episode 136, meaning it was either in chapter 386 or 387 of the manga, so if it exists, it should be in the 42nd volume. Omnibender - Talk - 00:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a stylised image of an fight scene, with an Uchiha using a fire release. However, although he looks like Madara, there is no way to tell for certain. It is more likely that he was meant to be a symbolic representation for the entire Uchiha clan. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::In the Manga it's only a silouette, but in the Anime they show that it was Madara using the technique. And although I would agree the silouette isn't evidence enough, it's still safe to assume it is Madara, since the entire chapter was about him. (talk) 14:31, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The part where the silhouette was shown in the manga was about the Uchiha clan in general. Still, if it was clearly Madara in the anime, that should be enough to add the fire nature to hid info box, albeit with an anime only tag. i would like to see the anime scene, though. Could anyone post a screenshot or give me an episode number and a time index? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess this is the scene they are talking about. Jacce | Talk | 17:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::So, how do we conclude this problem? I suggest we put Fire Release and Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with "anime only" tags and get this done with. Magatama90 (talk) 00:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Links In Madara's weapon area (the discription of what weapons he has) the link for his war fan takes you to a disambiguation. can this be fixed so that it goes directly to Madara's gunbai please?Lafon (talk) 16:04, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Voice Madara as far as I know hasn't appeared in an english version of something so where did this Richard Epcar thing come from?--Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 20:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) weapons add shackles shackles are kewl ^_^ --Cerez365 (talk) 13:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah on a serious (i think i was high when i typed that ^) shouldn't we add it as a weapon? they are unusual weapons and as far as i know is unique to Madara --Cerez365 (talk) 22:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What is he made of!? What do you guys make of his arms against the 4th Hokage and Torune!? It looks like his is made of a white paste with a hard outer shell. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :The most popular theory I've seen says it involves Zetsu's clones. How "Madara is not as strong as he used to be" and "Zetsu can make perfect copies, right down to chakra, but they're not very strong". That, Spore Technique, and the Zetsu like thing near Madara when White Zetsu said Sasuke was fighting Team 7. Some also say he lost so much power because to survive his wounds from the battle with Hashirama, he had to use Izanagi, meaning his other eye is blind, and along with it, he can't use one MS technique, and no longer has access to Susanno, which according to theorists, he could use. Omnibender - Talk - 22:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) So its theoretically possible that Madara's soul is encased in one of Zetsu's clones? Like using it as a vessel, simaler to Orochimaru's technuiques?--SixthMizukage (talk) 04:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Possess a clone? Very interesting. Edging near speculation, though that would explain the scene you see Madara in when Zetsu contacted him about Sasuke vs. Naruto. But are the clones not more solid? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Im getting it more from the battle with Minato when his hand seems to have a hole in it and everything. And also Madara talking about the Gedo Rinne Tensei being made for him, to possess a body again perhaps? If Im speculating to much warn me.--SixthMizukage (talk) 05:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, that was mostly valuable information, I did not notice it was an actual hole in him. Thanks. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) @ Omnibender.... that thesis is 100% false since madara has the eternal mangekyo sharingan which he cannot be blinded 1david12(talk) :I'm sure if someone gouges out his eye or impales it he'd go bline. He can't go blind from usage of the eye but in the end it's still just an eye. And as it relates to what he's made of, it does have something to do with the damage done to him by Shodaime and Zetsu's abilities. In chapter 486 page 5 you can see a big glomp of Zetsu stuff and Madara's new formed hand --Cerez365 (talk) ::Yes. His EMS can't go blind from strain of using MS techniques, but nothing was ever said it couldn't go blind from other things. MS techniques are all dangerous, but Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanno were never listed as kinjutsu, which Izanagi was. Omnibender - Talk - 23:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Power now Judging by his fights, Madara is definetely stronger than a general jonin or high-Jonin (the ANBU personally assigned to the Hokage and Torune and Fu), but not stronger than a kage. If he had attacked the Kage summit, they too may have had a chance to react to him despite being sucked up, that is why he has not attacked them directly. :I put this down because it has been bugging me, and thus possibly others. Plus others may have things to add. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::His "charm" does not come with how powerful is he, but rather how careful and experienced he is. In fact, he lets others to do his bidding, that is his "main" talent, his manipulative abilities are without a doubt his most powerful resource, along with his knowledge, rather than having massive amounts of chakra or being physically strong. He also has an advantage few characters have, and relies on his use of Time-Space Techniques to overwhelm his opponents with the high defense and offensive it provides. And that's it, very cautious but strong is not the word. BGMaxie ::First of all, the ANBU that protect the Hokage are not "high-Jonin" as there are no true ninja ranks within ANBU. They can be genin, chunin, or jonin. As to his power, I have two theories. 1) His battle with Hashirama seriously limited his power by some means that have not yet been explained (as both he and Itachi stated). 2) He prefers to act through others to have his enemies remain uneasy about who he is, what he is capable of, etc. (talk) 18:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Which rank would you have guarding the Fox? Regardless, you say that it is more of his intelligence that makes the difference? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, since he only shows one eye, the other was destroyed in his fight with Hashirama? He has, afterall, only used one Mangekyo technique, so maybe he lost his other two if/when he lost an eye?SkyFlicker (talk) 00:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Which technique? When Sasuke (thanks to Itachi) used Amataseru on him I thought it was too awkward to see and erase/turn off (?). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) de facto I know this is just speculation, but is it posible that Madara was never acctually Mizukage, but controlling one of them, presumably Yagura because Madara can control the tailed beasts and such.--SixthMizukage (talk) 22:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :With the focus on Kisame in the latest chapters, we might actually get a flashback shedding light on this issue soon. For now, all we know is that Kisame called him a Mizukage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I see, I'll look up some spoilers today then, thanks.--SixthMizukage (talk) 22:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, and I see that the spoilers were translated by you too. Thanks and well done.--SixthMizukage (talk) 22:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) We seem to have some light on this speculation now, Madara appears behind the forth Mizukage and only Kisame mentions him something like he being the man whos controlling the kage in essence the true mizukage. That plus the fact that he said i thought he was dead (refering to Madara) and NOT anything in the line of him being a previous mizukage i think it was only a nickname or just the way Kisame saw him.--FlameSkarr (talk) 12:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vulnerable to Amataseru still Just a thought, but the way Madara has been throwing his teleportation jutsu around now and during the 9 Tailed invasion, that Itachi probably knew about it and what it could do, and still thought Amataseru would work. I know this borders on speculation and threatens to turn this site into a forum, but I am hoping these details relate mostly to facts that we have all already observed. If you believe it is too much speculation, feel free to remove it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you're suggesting Amaterasu has some special quality, I think it's more likely that Itachi assumed Madara would need to solidify himself in order to remove his mask and reveal his Sharingan. ~SnapperT '' 20:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But not after the fire took hold? Just let it fall through him? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes that is a good point, but that doesn't mean it has special properties. After all the poison nano bugs caused him to lose his arm, even though he could have become intangible and make them fall out. He did put out the flames, despite them being stated as inextinguishable under normal means. He seemed to expect Itachi would implant Amaterasu in Sasuke, but wanted to be sure so let the flames flames hit him. The effect of Amaterasu is near instantaneous just as the vision that guides it. Madara wouldn't have been able to dodge the technique even with his teleportation technique due to it being implied as being slower than the Flying Thunder God which is instantaneous.WolfMaster (talk) 23:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::He seems to suggest escaping Amaterasu was because of some other, as yet unseen, ability, not his intang-ability. ''~SnapperT '' 00:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is what I am wondering. Itachi would probably have known by then what Madara could do, and was expecting it to work. I thought though the bugs got in while he was tangible, and they may have been too attached (I see them like nano-bots grabbing onto cells) to just fall out. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Background: Organization I have managed to annoy a few people lately so I thought I would do this via talk page first, but I was wondering if we could just break Madara's history up into something like Before Foundation of Konoha, Foundation of Konoha, Land of the Mists, Nine-Tailed Attack, since his history keeps expanding, and it is becoming a tad blurred for my liking; not aesthetically pleasing even. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Part of the problem is clumping all of the information that happened at an unknown date together. So, maybe not a section for each chapter of his life but just a section where all gray areas of the timeline are given in bullet point. ''~SnapperT '' 22:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Minor Confusion: vs. Konan When Konan had Madara surrounded by paper, did he somehow push it all away so that he would be able to grab her? I was not sure what exactly happened. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm guessing he simply found natural opening to rematerialize into. --RinneganLov63 (talk) 21:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Also, what is he doing here? Hovering? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hidden Stash I wonder if Madara has a hidden stash of arms somewheres or something? He's already lost it twice now. SkyFlicker (talk) 23:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's just a flesh wound! —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Lost a hand to the fourth too, but that does not look like human flesh, or normal flesh at least, to me. And whoever did that video has no concept of chainmail. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::"'''whoever did that video has no concept of chainmail" OMFG... WTF... is wrong... with the world. Arrancar79 (talk) 03:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Tsukiyomi Madara himself has said that his plan is to become the jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails, then cast a Tsukiyomi on the moon to put everyone in a trance, correct? Well in order for that to occur, Madara would have to know Tsukiyomi. So, why isn't it listed in his abilities, and why isn't he on the list of users?--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 03:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC)